


104th Cadet's Field Day

by love_muffin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_muffin/pseuds/love_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hange has an idea of putting the cadets of year 104 into a trial of games to test their reactions, she's able to collect the data of how they react to different experiences or stimuli as she puts it. No one knows why exactly she needs these results except for Levi and Erwin, who happen to get pulled into the games as well. While everyone is startled by the news, they end up enjoying there time in the pointless games and not having to risk their lives in the field of blood lusted titans. While they  enjoy their day of stress free relief, Hange is taking a careful watch on them. A special watch in case of anything that happens like in 106D’s results. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my werido SNK family](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+werido+SNK+family).



> My friend Alex and Lena helped me come up with the idea of a field day SNK fic. Alex, being the one to first introduce it to me, and Lena, being the one who helped me come up with most of the ideas. So in the long run, they both helped me make this fanfiction by throwing me ideas as I wrote it down on my Microsoft Word processor. I'd just like to thank them really quickly for helping me. Thank you!  
> Lena: http://luciferpellegrino666.tumblr.com/
> 
> Reminder: All other couples, other than Jean and Marco, may be implied

The sun shined down on Marco’s freckled face as he gazed to the sky. It was a normal blue skied day with no clouds. I guess some would say it’s a good day to go Titan killing, but Marco thought it would be a better day for something else. . . Marco jumped. He felt a calm hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw who it was.  
Jean.  
Marco smiled and nuzzled his cheek on Jean’s. He could feel the his stubble. When he backed away he saw Jean wide eyed. Marco followed his gaze and saw the banner.  
104th Cadet’s Field Day  
Was written in enormous sloppy, black paint handwriting on a white banner hanging loosely on Wall Rose.  
Marco’s jaw dropped open. He looked around and saw many with the same shocked expression.  
“You have to be shitting me.” Jean said in awe. Marco just stood and nodded. He saw shadows of others coming from behind  
“You guys saw the banner over Wall Rose, right? “  
“Yeah. . .” Jean replied still jaw-dropped. Marco turned to face Mikasa, Eren, and Armin: the Trio.  
“They can’t be serious, can they?” Armin questioned uneasily as he fumbles with his fingers. “This can’t be a thing, can it?”  
“Whatever it is, it’s going a waste of our time,” Mikasa mumbles as she adjusts her scarf, “For all we know, the Armored Titan can break down that wall, and we would be here fooling around playing ‘pin the sword on the titan’.”  
They all just stared at Mikasa for a while before responding.  
“I couldn’t agree more. A pure waste of time.” Marco turns his neck to see Annie walk towards them. Jean stares at Annie as she comes into our-what-has-become-circle. Marco frowns. . . .

“ATTTTEEENNTTION!”  
Commander Dot Pixis’ voice dooms through the chatter of questioning cadets. Everyone’s heads perk up to see him standing on Wall Rose, right above the painted banner.  
“Commanded by Wall Shina’s court, Miss. Hange Zoë has permission to run a series of tests to see how the new cadets react to different things. Since we all know Miss.Hange, you know how she would get carried away with things to the extreme-” But before he can finish, chatter--which are followed by groans--erupts around us once more. Marco look over to Jean who’s crossing him arms smirking, obviously not truly enjoying the news. He faces his left to see the others: Eren has his fists clench, Mikasa looks . . . normal like always as well as Annie, and Armin is wearing his always worried face.  
“I know this sounds odd but under the court’s order, we can’t do anything or it’ll be counted as going against it. I’ll leave you in Miss.Hange’s hands until further notice.” With that he leaves using his 3-D maneuver device, shoots a rod onto a house’s roof and lunges into the horizon.  
Everyone starts talking and even yelling in complete chaos. Marco just stands awkwardly. What are we going to do? He’d thought to himself. Be with Miss.Hange? That’s odd. Shouldn’t she be testing on the titans not with the cadets?  
“This is stupid,” Eren yells to no one, “Why stay here and be test rats? We have titans to kill!”  
Mikasa places a calm hand on Eren’s shoulder and says, “Don’t waste your breath, Eren. At least we aren’t on the field risking our life to be eaten by titans.”  
“Plus,” Armin added, “It would be a felony not to do as the court says and Eren,” he turns, “I don’t think you need to have your face back in that court room again.”  
Eren just stares astonished and then shakes his head agreeing.  
“Man,” he says, “I hate this bitch.”

Hange eventually comes soon after and lands gracefully on a house roof top looking down at the cadets.  
“Here she goes. . .” Jean mumbles kicking a rock. Marco tries to reach out to him, but he holds back.  
“Hey guys!” She hollers to us waving with a big fat smile. “Of course we wouldn’t just have all you stand and do nothing! I created a sequence of games to do that I read in a book from the past!” She raises her arms in awe, “’Field Day!’ is what they called it! Ah! How delightful!” She clasps her hands and raises her foot as if daydreaming of it. “Anyways, while you guys are here, I will test you on courses that will strengthen your response to things. Or your stimuli, as I would call it!”  
She chuckles and says softly to herself, “Testing for how you guys are without stress would be one way to say it. . . but I like to say it by testing your ability in these enjoyable games! A-hah!” She smiles and goes on about where and how the ‘games’ will be set up.  
“But first,” she hops down from the roof and digs into a carriage right underneath, “You guys are gonna have to change into these!”  
She raises up a white t-shirt and black shorts high into the air.  
“You have to be joking. . .” Levi comes from behind Eren and nudges past him. He walks straight to Hange and whispers in her ear. Everyone grows quiet when they see Levi. They all know his name and how important he is. So why is he with a bunch of amateurs? Hange chuckles and screams in delight, however, Levi’s expression is just solid or maybe it’s always that way. . .  
“Levi, right here, just told me that he and Erwin are going to join our game as well!” She points to Levi who just stares at her. Eyes a bit widen.  
“However,” Hange points in the air,” They aren’t going to just stay for show-and-tell,” she says looking at Levi, ”they were ordered to come and help gather my precious results but of course I insisted on them joining in!” Levi narrows his eyes at her.  
“I can’t take another one of her freaky smiles,” Jean spits to the ground; his hair flips in the wind as he looks up. “Come on, Marco,” he holds out a hand, “Let’s go.” Marco out reaches his hand but he remembers that his friends are there. Marco stares at Jean hopping he’ll understand; Jean drops his hand and sighs. Hange continues to speak but Marco tunes her out and on the looks of it, the rest of his friends are doing the same.  
“A group of garrison men are going to pass out the shirts and shorts for you guys to change into. You guys can change into the house to our left, unless you’re on my right because it would be on your right!” She chuckles, “Makes sense?” Hange continues about how not to go into the same locker room, there’s two doors but everyone isn’t that dull and ignores her nonsense. Then crowd interrupts again and starts making way to the shirts while other try to leave using there 3-D maneuver device but, it won’t go. Clicks go off everywhere but nothing happens.  
“Huh?”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Why isn’t it working?”  
Mikasa reaches for her 3-D maneuver device to see for herself and its true. Nothing goes out. Nothing but useless clicks and grunts.  
“What did they do?” Miskasa grunts still trying to make it work.  
“What did Hange do?” Eren corrects.  
A man in a garrison uniform comes to give us the shirts and shorts.  
“What size?” He asks Mikasa without looking up. Mikasa stares at him and realizes what he’s doing. She stomps on the guy’s foot with her heel which causes him to shriek.  
“Miskas-!“Armin nudges with his elbow and gives her a look. She doesn’t look back and grabs the guy’s collar.  
“My eyes are here.” Then Mikasa drops him and snatches the pile of messy shirts and pass them out to everyone looking at the tags first. Offended, Mikasa shoved pass the guy and went to go change. The rest exchanged short glances but moved on. They grabbed their shorts from the bewildered man and move to the changing room. Eren lingers behind to talk to the man from the garrison. It doesn’t end well. In fact, it ends with a heavy thud. Armin tries to ignore the fact Eren knocked out the man and walks a little faster catching up to Marco.  
Marco opens the door and looks to see there were stalls and what seemed like a men’s locker room. He opens an unlocked locker and shoves his jacket in. He plumps down next to Jean on the floor and starts to take of his boots. He leans onto Jean, who blushes but goes blank when he sees Levi. Levi comes in and slams open the door, only because it wouldn’t budge the first time. Everyone started to look in his direction.  
“Why are they making the survey corps captain join in?”  
“What go would that do?”  
“What good would any of this do?”  
Levi grunts from the whispers and mumbles something about petty brats. He looks around the room for an empty locker; he finds one. He starts to walk towards Jean and Marco to the lockers and comes in between them. He had reach up to the top locker on his tip toes, since it was the only one left, and plus he wasn’t tall enough. Jean looked at Marco awkwardly. Eren was watching Levi from the other side of the room having trouble and couldn’t resist but help. Eren came from behind Levi and helped him; Eren touched Levi’s hand pushing in his Survey Corps cape.  
“There you go.” Eren said softly in Levi’s ear. Levi mumbled what sounded like a thanks and then sat down in between Jean and Marco; he took off his boots silently.  
Armin sees Jean’s face lit up in anger, but then stops when Marco glances at him. Armin is in the corner trying not to make contact with others. He had his boots off and was slipping off his shirt. He quickly put the white shirt on and started quickly to put on his shorts. He then shoved his clothes in a locker close by and ran to catch up to Eren.  
Mikasa meets Sasha in the changing room or what looked like an old locker room. She saw Sasha taking off her boots sitting on the ground. Sasha catches her friend’s gaze and beckons her to come over. Mikasa walked over and sat down taking off her left boot. “Pretty weird, huh?” Sasha said after a while chewing what looked like some potato skin. “Did you get a pair of shorts, Mikasa?” Miskasa shakes her head no. “Well,” Sasha says still chewing,”I guess you’re lucky I got two by accident." Sasha hands Mikasa her extra pair; Mikasa nods her head saying thank you. As they finished changing, Sasha spoke, “Hopefully they have food. I’m starving. Ooooh, hopefully they have meat. Mmmm, meat. Meat in between some bread… mmm.” Her mouth began to drool uncontrollably; Mikasa glanced at her and used the edge of her scarf to get redid of some of the drool. Sasha then stopped. 

 

When they all got changed, they returned to the same place to meet each other. This time they found Bertolt, Reiner, and Connie with the boys. Annie walks in step with Mikasa and says, “So what do you think Hange is going to make us do?”  
“Hopefully she won’t be making titans run after us and whoever doesn’t get eaten wins.”  
Annie smirks.

“So you’re going to join us, huh?” Reiner questions Levi as the girls join the circle.  
“Sadly. . .” Levi sighs while picking his nails with a small pocket knife.  
Armin nudges Eren; Eren looks at him and follows his friend’s pointed finger. Eren starts walking and the others get the memo: it’s time to get moving. They all start walking with the rest of the cadets into the direction of an empty, abandoned old cattle field. Marco sees a familiar boxed net. It was a game he played when he was little but man, how long was that? Eons? Armin looks and sees a bat and cringes from the childhood memories he dread of.  
“Is that soccer?” Marco asks aloud trying to hold back his excitement. He remembers when he was younger playing with his friends.  
“Come on, Marco!” His neighbor would say when the ball got into the thorn bushes. “Do you need help?” His other neighbor would yell. They were always playing near the thorn bushes so they took turns for who was going to get it. And this time, it was Marco’s turn. He’d would get the ball and ignored the scratches on his knees. For his friends, it was worth it because he knew they did the same many times before.  
“In coming!” Marco would yell as he punts the ball high in the air.  
But Marco quickly cringes. He knew his friends didn’t make it out alive. He remembers they were going to Wall Maria for family weekend but when the titan attack happened. . .  
“Yes indeed, Marco!” Hange comes from behind; everyone jumped in surprise. “For foot and eye coordination-Shh!,” she says interrupting herself, ”Don’t tell anyone!” She then runs to the crowd of people disappearing in an instance. 

Everyone came to a stop all of the sudden but Armin wasn’t paying attention and bumped into the guy in front of him. “Sorry.” Armin said before anything would happen and stepped back with his friends. Eren nudges Armin and points.  
“Hey!!” Hange yells; she’s standing on a guy’s shoulders who doesn’t look happy about it. “Now that you are all dressed out, we are ready for the games to begin!” Hange stops and smiles like she’s excepting us to cheer or something. Fortunately, for Hange, a group of guys did but stopped when they got scowled by others. Hange’s grin grew larger anyways. She continued, “Because we have an enormous group of you guys, we have to split you all into teams! Five people in each and pick another group of five you’d want to face against!” She grins and watches everyone move into groups.  
“I should be team captain for one group of you brats,” Levi says indifferently, “I’ll-“ but Levi gets interrupted by another voice.  
“I call being the second’s group captain.” The voice came from behind Mikasa and Sasha. They both turned their heads, as well as everyone else in the group to see Erwin.  
“Hey! Why can’t I be a captain?!” Eren yells interrupting the silence. “Who says you deserve to be captains more than anyone else? Tha-!” Levi yanks Eren’s collar and pulls him into him.  
“Just shut up, Jeager,” he whispers in Eren’s ear, ”You’re on my team.” Levi scolds at Eren and pushes him next to him.  
“Fine..” Eren grumbles brushing off his shoulders.  
“Good, you picked annoying Jeager. Annie, you’re on my team.” Erwin says. Annie walks to Erwin and crosses her arms; she blows the hair away from her eyes.  
“Mikasa, you’re on my team.” Levi commands and Mikasa does so.  
“Uh,” Erwin says shocked, “Okay, Reiner, you’re on my team.” Reiner walks over.  
“Marco.”  
“Bertolt.”  
“Jean.”  
“Connie.”  
“Ugh,” Levi looks at the remaining two: Armin and Sasha. Which one is less worse or which one can we just get rid of first?, Levi thought. “Armin.”  
Erwin stares down at Levi and sighs, “Sasha come over here.” Sasha squeals and runs to Connie who is wearing the same excited face. They both high-five and laugh.  
“Ugh.” Levi and Erwin both say in unison. 

Hange then blows a loud whistle into Levi’s ear. “Everyone ready?!” she yelled them. They all did a lazy nod as Levi scowls at Hange.  
“Was that really necessary? We were only a yard apart before.”  
“Everything is necessary, you grumpy little man.” Hange says in a delightful voice pinching Levi’ ear. “It’s all for the stimuli!” She then yelled and ran off to stand on a guy’s shoulders again.  
“I believe from seeing Levi, that everyone is ready?” Hange looks around to the garrison men. All green lights. “Good! Each group would play soccer, t-ball, and track racing. Sadly, there isn’t a pavement track so we would have to use the town’s streets!” She doesn’t sound sad when she breaks the news. She looks more excited. “Don’t worry. All the streets we are using are closed off so no one would interfere in our race!” Hange smiles and starts putting the groups into games. 10 groups go to soccer, 10 groups to t-ball, and 10 groups to racing: front groups to soccer, middle groups to t-ball, and the back groups to racing.  
“Levi. Erwin,” Hange wraps each arm on one of their shoulders, “I except you to keep track of how everything goes. Keep me on taps in between the games. Tell him how everything goes out. Tell me how everyone does. And,” she pauses and smiles,”make sure your participating as much as everyone else!” Her voice then decrescendos down a little bit being only fully audible to Levi and Erwin, “If anything goes out of hand or anything happens like 106D’s results, then call me over immediately.”  
Levi and Erwin both nod obediently. Hange then comes in the middle of the group and grins. “Are you guys ready for some fun? ‘Cause you’re starting at the race track!” Hange then runs to drags Sasha and Connie with her going in the direction of the tracks.  
Sasha stops suddenly in mid run and glances at a table. If she isn’t mistaken, she thought it was the only thing producing light and calling her name. Hange and Connie forcefully stops almost falling to the ground.  
“Ah,” Hange stares in Sasha’s point of view, “That’s for later. Work first and then food, okay?” Sasha nods her head dumbly and stares at Connie; there both thinking of the same thing. 

At the what-has-been-made race tracks, Levi’s group and Erwin’s group stops at the starting line. On the left is Levi’s group and the right is Erwin’s group. They are all in a horizontal line; Levi and Erwin meet in the middle. They exchange looks at each other.  
“Let the best team win?” Sasha yells cupping her mouth from the right corner.  
Levi and Erwin nod.  
“Let the best man win.”


	2. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games begin with some 'friendly' racing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the whole inactivity!  
> I'll try to finish this fic up before school starts.

Chapter 2:  
“That day, the human race remembered the terror of being dominated and the shame of being held captive in a birdcage. . . however there was time able to make the 104th cadets Field Day!! Forget about the lousy titans and all the stress they pour down onto us each day! Push that all aside and let the 104th cadets Field Day begin!” Hange cries aloud. Jean smirks and spits to the ground. What shit, he’d thought, but at least better than risking your life on pointless missions. Jean looked to his left to see Marco lunging back and forth getting ready to start. He looks to his right and see the rest on the guys doing the same thing... or their version of getting ready. Mikasa just stands normally as her hair flips in the wind; she doesn't dare keep her eye off of her last standing family member. Eren bobs his head and breathe out getting pumped up. Levi and Erwin exchange stares and glares as if in a fight-to-the-death titan war. Little Armin just stood on the balls of his feet, perked up like a meerkat; The Jokers (Sasha and Connie) are doing a jog in place type of movement as they hop up and down.. Bert, Reiner, and Annie shift weight to each leg preparing. And then there was Jean, crossing arms not giving a care in the world. He ran races bunches of times so he knew he could beat some in an instant. 

A loud ringing noise came from the housetops above and Hange’s voice yelling, “GO!”.

Everyone, Team Levi’s and Team Erwin’s, broke into a lightning sprint.  
All starting out in a running line,

all taking in sync steps, 

all stepping on the same foot.

However, Levi and Erwin kicked up their pace and zip meters and meters ahead of the rest. Jean and Eren felt a sharp, stinging breeze pierce against their faces as the captains flew pass. They exchanged snarls and pick up their pace. 

I can’t have a damn horse beat me in a race.

I can’t have the suicidal bastard Jeager defeat me.

They glare at each other; the movement feels as if in slow motion. Their eyes blink, glancing in each other’s direction in. Eyes meet and an incognito message gets past between: You’re. Going. Down.

At an instant, time speeds up and they both, horse and man, take a sharp right turn. Jean starts to take larger horse like-step strides as Eren dodges, jumps past the kiosks in the alley way. 

Armin, meters behind the dueling dragons, watches Mikasa stay on Eren’s tail almost catching up to him. He takes the right turn to the next alley way and is already panting and can tell he’s in last place. No surprise there. Connie and Sasha aren’t that far away from Armin; they are not really running, but they make their progress through entertainment.

“Yeepee!” Sasha cries as she bounces off from each cloth awning to the next as Connie ducks himself in a barrel to roll through the brick alley ways.   
“IN COMING!” Connie half yelled, half laughed as he caught up to enemies.   
“What the fuck?” Jean glances back to see Connie gaining on them and takes a sharp left to the next street. Jean turns his head around to see Jeager going in the opposite street as Connie’s speeding barrel crashes to a stop.  
“Whoa Connie!” Sasha jumps down and runs to the destroyed barrel up against the rumble of what once was a decently built fruit stand.  
“BOO!” Connie grabs Sasha’s ankles and pulls her down next to him. “Last one to the finish line is an uncooked potato!” He grins all up in her face before standing back up to then sprint in Jean's direction. Sasha balled her fists and ran in Eren’s direction. “I’ll never be a stupid, burden of an uncooked potato!”

Jean grinned as he saw the finish line, with Levi and Erwin both sprinting at the same pace, throwing in some elbows here and there. In the corner of his eyes, he sees a zooming head, zig-zagging through the alley way passing the horse himself. Bewildered, he growled—which sounded like a neigh--, “Connie?! How are yo-?”  
“I’M NOT GONNA BE AN UNCOOKED POTATO!” He hollared to Jean, working his legs to the maximum capacity and zooming by the horse by meters. “I MUST DEFEAT THE FOOD QUEEEENNNN!” He squeals in fright as he finds Sasha’s chocolate brown ponytail right infront of him; their allies must have merged when he wasn’t paying attention.  
“Oh hey, ConBon!” She causally says with a smile and a flirtatious wink. “I’ll beat you before you can say POTATOES!”

So in that instant in time, the girl became inhuman. Her legs sped up as if she was the Flash himself and shoved her way through the muscled men.  
“Huh?” The French man questioned, only able to catch a glimpse of the determine girl.   
“How did she?” The Commander spoke, flabbergasted.  
Sasha’s arms moved up and down, breaking sweat so fast but grinned wide when she broke the tape, winning the whole race. “WOOHOO!” She cheered, glancing back to see everyone’s astonished face; the two older men stopped in place as the horse and boy stood with their eyes wide open. Connie was the only one still in motion, pouting his whole way. “Sasha that was sick but totally unfair! How did you learn to run like that, you weirdo?”

 

In the every back, Armin met up with Marco, whom was panting just as hard. “I guess I’m not used to this, Armin.” He politely stated.  
“Slow and steading wins the race, but I’m sure Levi and Erwin won by now...”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HER? SHE WON THIS RACE?!” The outraged German roared. “THAT’S INSANE!”  
This only made Sasha grin more. 

“I just don’t want to be last…and an uncooked potato!” She grinned, head locking Connie in between her arms and rubbed it forcefully.   
“Ahh, no, stop!” He whinned as the rest on the teams came to join them. Armin and Marco both jogged on in, hearing the news of who won by Eren. Marco kindly congratulated Sasha and went to ask Hange what next; Levi and Erwin both glared at each other. 

Shitty eyebrows.

Short shit.

Since Sasha was on Erwin’s team, they won 1 game out of the three in general. Happily, Sasha took advantage of herself winning, and bragged in front of Levi’s team but mostly only Connie. They all groaned at her boasting and went on over to rehydrate themselves; everyone simply forgot about Reiner, Bert, and Annie who they never even ran the race.

 

“We’re going to get in trouble!” Bert freaked as his whole body was becoming drenched in sweat. The trio decided to ditch the whole scene and relax in a dark alley way.  
“You worry too much, Bert man.” Reiner huffed, crossing his buff arms over his torso. “It’s not like that science nerd is trying to find us already.”   
“We have to stay low and make sure not to get cut.” Annie added. “One cut and over cover is blown into shreds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Not really a good writer, but I'm trying.))


End file.
